Scientist Love
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Doctor Doctor is attempting to take over the world...her first plan fails. The second plan is a successs...and yet something upsets her greatly. And Professor Professor does something that changes her life. PPxDD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was a request on dA made by EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma. She is no longer on dA… she quit. ): She'll be missed. Anyway, I decided to post this story on here too, because I like how it came out…and…yeah…I don't think I'll post either of TSSFANGIRL18's requests on here…they're too much the same…and…yeah..so…^^;**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

TSS: Scientist Love:

_Chapter 1:_

It was a normal day in London, and Doctor Doctor was, as usual, scheming. She wanted to stop U.Z.Z. once and for all-except Professor Professor because she loved him-and take over the world. She also hoped Professor Professor would join her in world domination; they could be the dictators of a new empire, and re-make the world as their own.

A world they owned. Everyone would bow down to them. Most importantly, Professor Professor would fall in love with her-

Wait... where did _that _thought come from?

Doctor Doctor shook her head. She couldn't think of that right now...no _wouldn't_. She was supposed to be coming up with a plan to take over the world, not day-dreaming...but then again, that day-dream was a part of her plan...to get Professor Professor to rule beside her.

They would be unstoppable with their large intelligence. After all, they _were_ the top two students at their old school, The School for the Chronically Gifted.

That made her grin.

_Unstoppable..._

But, her plan had one complication-she noticed-how on Earth could she turn ProfessorProfessor over to T.H.E.M.'s side?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This was a request on dA made by EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma. She is no longer on dA… she quit. ): She'll be missed. Anyway, I decided to post this story on here too, because I like how it came out…and…yeah…I don't think I'll post either of TSSFANGIRL18's requests on here…they're too much the same…and…yeah..so…^^; And sorry on how short this chapter is! Sorry! ^^;**

**And also, reviews, while not necessary are very appreciated. Thank you. :D**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 2:_

With a contented sigh, Doctor Doctor leaned back in her chair.

She finally had her plan figured out. She would convince Professor Professor that T.H.E.M. was better by giving him all the pointy sticks he wanted, a larger lab, and better and newer equipment...after she took over the world, of course. Then, he would see that T.H.E.M. was better and join her. She knew this would be hard, but then again, her life was _always _hard.

She was always defeated by U.Z.Z. when it seemed she finally had found a fool-proof plan and then, she had to start all over again with scheming only to be defeated once more.

So, yes, there would be no doubt that this would be hard. It could possibly be harder than just taking over the world because of the fact that Professor Professor had friends at U.Z.Z. and convincing him to leave them, and become their enemies...

Doctor Doctor shook her head.

There was no doubt in her mind that her plan would work. Sure, it was going to be hard to convince him to join T.H.E.M., but she had a plan.

A plan that would work.

A plan that would change everyone's lives..._forever_.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This was a request on dA made by EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma. She is no longer on dA… she quit. ): She'll be missed. Anyway, I decided to post this story on here too, because I like how it came out…and…yeah…I don't think I'll post either of TSSFANGIRL18's requests on here…they're too much the same…and…yeah..so…^^;**

**Another short chapter. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 3:_

"Doctor Doctor! U.Z.Z. is attacking!" an Expendable trainee shouted.

As if she didn't already know _that._

She _knew_ this would happen. It _always_ did. Whenever she thought her plan was fool-proof-which was a lot of times-it always seemed to have some flaw and U.Z.Z. managed to find out what it was.

Except, this time, she was prepared.

"Expendable Number Five, give those U.Z.Z. fools this!" Doctor Doctor threw a piece of paper at him.

"But, Ma'am...isn't this the plan? We can't be possibly giving up now, can we?"

"Number Five! Do as I say!"

"Y-y-yes Ma'am!" Number Five scurried off and handed the paper to the nearest U.Z.Z. agent-Victor Volt.

Victor waved the paper in Anita's direction and within moments, the T.H.E.M. base was calm.

Doctor Doctor smiled.

U.Z.Z. was definitely full of fools. They took the paper without looking at it! Did they _really_ think she would give them her plan?

'_Riiight.'_

What she had given them was no more than a piece of paper with **'Fooled you! I can't believe you fell for that…I would never give you my plans! Love, Doctor Doctor.'**

She wished she could see their faces when they read that.

It would almost make up to all of her other plans that were foiled by U.Z.Z.

_Almost._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This was a request on dA made by EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma. She is no longer on dA… she quit. T-T I decided to post this on here because I liked how it turned out, being my first time writing anything PPxDD. Again, I'm so sorry about the short chapters.! ^^;**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 4:_

Doctor Doctor had done it. She had _finally_ conquered the world. Better yet, she had run those U.Z.Z. fools out of London. She hadn't heard anything about them since...they were probably too afraid to overthrow her.

However, the best thing that had happened was that she was able to convince Professor Professor to join her. To join T.H.E.M.

U.Z.Z. was completely surprised that the German professor turned himself over to T.H.E.M.

_Willingly._

Currently, the two scientists were having a dinner date that _he_ had asked _her_ on.

"Doctor Doctor?"

"Yes Professor?"

He fiddled with his shirt collar and looked down.

"Professor?"

He sighed, "What would you do if I told you I love you?"

Doctor Doctor's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Yes Doctor Doctor. I love you."

They leaned in close to each other for a kiss.

Their lips almost touched when...

**Beep-Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep-Beep!**

Doctor Doctor jerked awake and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock.

A dream…it was just a stupid dream!

But it had looked and felt so real.

Oh well. It wouldn't be too long until that fantasy was reality.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This was a request on dA made by EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma. She is no longer on dA… she quit. =( Note this chapter is talking about DD's first plan failing. And all I can say is…poor Doctor Doctor! :( **

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 5:_

Doctor Doctor couldn't believe it. She had failed.

And she had been so positive her plan would work this time.

Sure, she had failed other times, but this time... this time it was different.

She almost had London under her control, when U.Z.Z. had to go and stop her; had to go and ruin her whole plan.

This was the plan she had felt extremely confident in; she was more confident in this one than the plans before it.

And she failed…just like that.

XxX

She spent the rest of the day and the next day locked in her room in a bad mood. Even the Expendable trainees knew better than to check on her. They knew that when the boss was mad, it was better to leave her be.

XxX

Doctor Doctor scowled. The point she was at was one beyond ticked; _way_ beyond it.

Her pillows were already unless piles of cloth and feathers-nothing more she could do to the mess-so, she slid off of her bed and kicked the wall.

Had she not been in the mood she was, she would've felt pain.

However, now it seemed she could felt nothing whatsoever.

She wanted U.Z.Z. to suffer badly; worse than the way she was suffering now-having to know that their enemy had the upper hand and always defeated them.

Blindly, the villainess slumped down at her desk; staring at the wood as if it would give her an idea.

She had heard the saying _'When the going gets rough, the tough gets going'_ many a time before…enough to make her sick even.

This time, thinking of it, it gave her confidence. She wouldn't quit fighting. Quite the contrary; she would show U.Z.Z. exactly how tough she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This was a request on dA made by EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma. She is no longer on dA… she quit. =( The request she had being a PPxDD story. **

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 6:_

Doctor Doctor smiled.

The world was now hers, and this time it _wasn't_ a dream.

While she would've rather been ruling the world years ago, this pleased her to her very core.

What made her extremely happy though, was that U.Z.Z. had surrendered without a fight. That was so unlike them, but Doctor Doctor figured that they were afraid of her and knew they would never win against her; she was the World Leader now.

She hoped they were suffering from defeat. Except Professor Professor; she didn't want him to suffer…just his teammates.

"Doctor Doctor! The U.Z.Z. phone is ringing!" one of her Expendables shouted.

Doctor Doctor sighed.

'_What do they want?'_

"Bring it here," she said in a bored tone.

The Expendable nodded and rushed off to retrieve it.

It occurred to her after the Expendable left that the caller could be Professor Professor and she hoped it was. If it was, then she could try to convince him to join her side…and they could be together forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Poor DD! :( **

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 7:_

"Ah...hello Doctor Doctor."

"Professor Professor, how are you?" Doctor Doctor was beyond pleased that Professor Professor was the one who had called.

"Fine," he sounded nervous.

"Professor Professor, since I now rule the world, U.Z.Z. is nothing but a useless base full of what used to be agents."

"I know this Doctor Doctor," Professor Professor said irritably.

"Why let your genius mind go to waste in that dump? It's not like U.Z.Z. can ever defeat me. Join T.H.E.M."

"Well...I don't know Doctor Doctor..."

"You can rule beside me..."

"I don't know," Professor Professor tugged at his coat collar.

"If you join T.H.E.M. you can have all the pointy sticks you want. Not to mention a larger lab with better equipment. You would like that, wouldn't you Professor Professor?"

"I-I-I-" Professor Professor stuttered.

"Yes?" Doctor Doctor asked eagerly.

Professor Professor looked over his shoulder, "Look Doctor Doctor, I have to go. Bibbly Bye-Byes!"

The screen went black and the phone buzzed an ending signal... leaving Doctor Doctor feeling something she couldn't describe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 8:_

Doctor Doctor shuffled down the hallway to her room. She wanted to bawl her eyes out. She couldn't believe it. Out of all of the things that she accomplished, she couldn't succeed in convincing Professor Professor to join T.H.E.M.?

"-Can't believe it either. You would've at least thought that she would be able to do it."

"She's changed; she's a softie now."

Two of her Expendables were talking...about her?

She, Doctor Doctor...a softie?

Doctor Doctor turned on her heel and stormed out the main door; making sure to slam it on the way out.

"I know right? Never going to watch that soap opera again," Expendable Number Sixteen said.

Number Thirteen didn't answer.

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah? Oh yeah. Never going to watch it either."

"What were you looking at?"

"Boss ran out the door. Didn't you hear it slam?"

Number Sixteen shrugged. "The boss is just that, the boss. She probably has to go somewhere important, you know, since she's the World Leader and all."

"I dunno. She seemed kind of upset. Think we should go after her?"

"Nah, let her cool off on her own. You know how she gets when we try to talk to her when she's upset."

"Guess you're right, Sixteen."

But somehow, Number Thirteen wasn't so sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the four day wait everyone...**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 9:_

"Doctor Doctor! The U.Z.Z. phone is ringing again! Doctor Doctor?" Number Sixteen shrugged and picked up the phone.

Professor Professor appeared on the screen.

"Hello, is your boss there?"

"No sorry Professor Professor, she is not."

"Where is she? Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Last time I saw her...I don't know when I last saw her. But I do know Thirteen saw her run out the door. Hold on, let me get him."

Professor Professor nodded. He hoped Doctor Doctor wasn't too mad at him. He had to hang the phone up; somebody was going to come into the room...and if they caught him talking to her... well he'd be in a massive amount of trouble.

He fiddled his thumbs nervously until someone picked up.

"Hello? Thirteen here."

"Ah, yes. Did you happen by chance to see where your boss went?"

"Sorry Professor Professor, I only saw her run out the door. She seemed very upset. I didn't stop her because..."

The rest was lost to him. Doctor Doctor was _upset_. Upset. Oh...he upset her. He upset her!

"Thank you Thirteen, but I have to go nows. Bye!" Professor Professor hung up.

He had no time to lose; Doctor Doctor had to be found _now_.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Doctor Doctor jumping off the cliff was based on of EvilAkiraDangOo/The-Sigma's drawings.**

**DD no! Poor PP…**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 10:_

Doctor Doctor sighed as she looked down at the raging waters below her. She couldn't stand life anymore...not when she had failed to win Professor Professor's heart.

There was no reason to deny her love for him now...it's not like they'd ever be together.

She felt something wet and salty slide down her cheek. She was crying...she had no reason to deny that either.

She stared at the water; silently praying that this way out would be fast and swift.

Without another thought, she jumped into the dark abyss.

XxX

Professor Professor arrived at the cliff seconds after Doctor Doctor jumped.

At first, he didn't see her. He was just about to leave, when he saw a pair of magenta glasses floating on top of the waves.

"No," his voice was choked; tears forming in his eyes.

"No!" he screeched.

He took off to the very edge of the cliff and plunged into the murky depths.

He had to save her, he just had to...


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Poor PP T-T Oh and actually if I **_**do**_** post **_**TSSxMR:MU, TSS:JV, **_**or**_** TSS:TAoU**_** on here, it'll have to wait until three stories are done…yes, I did come up with another fanfic, not posted on dA yet…it's a Darkest PowersxDarkest Vision crossover! Wheee! Ahem. Eight more chapters after this and this story is done! Oh, and Anonymous reviews are enabled now!**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 11:_

Professor Professor squinted; trying to see in the dark waters-the saltwater was burning his eyes.

_'Please let me find her, please...'_

The water in front of him turned darker.

Wondering what it was he reached out and grabbed it...it was a body.

Professor Professor's heart sped up and jumped to his throat.

_'Don't be dead... please don't be dead.'_

He swam as fast as he could to the surface; Doctor Doctor limp in his arms.

Professor Professor broke the surface gasping, but Doctor Doctor was still motionless.

He put one of his hands over her nose and his mouth on hers.

Breathing air into her lungs, the only thing he could think of was, _'Live... please don't die on me. Live, please...'_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Could DD be *glup*…dead? You shall see! But if you've read it on dA, you already know.**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 12:_

"Susan! Don't die on me! Please don't be dead!" Professor Professor was already fearing the worst. For the past five minutes, he'd been performing CPR, but to little avail.

"Hey! Professor Professor! Are you going stay in the water forever, _or_ do you want to get her to the hospital?"

Professor Professor looked up; above him was Expendable Number Thirteen on one of T.H.E.M.'s spider bikes.

"Help! Please!"

Number Thirteen swooped down, "What did you think I was here for? A swim?"

Professor Professor just stared at the waves lapping against him and Doctor Doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give her to me!"

Professor Professor kissed his beloved Doctor Doctor on her cheek and handed her to the T.H.E.M. agent.

"You going to get on?"

Professor Professor shook his head. "It'll take too long for me to get on. Just take her to the hospital; I'll be there later."

The agent nodded and took off.

Something hard hit against his side. Looking down, Professor Professor saw that the object was...Doctor Doctor's pair of glasses. He scooped them up and cradled them like a baby; tears flowing down his cheeks.

Now, the only thing he could do, was hope that Doctor Doctor would live.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Cliff-hanger-ish ending! Six more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 13:_

It was a hard time, trying to get to a small patch of shore. The waves were getting larger and rougher; it seemed like they wanted to snatch Doctor Doctor's glasses out of Professor Professor's hands. He fought the waves; he knew that he needed to get to the hospital.

When Doctor Doctor woke up, he wanted to be the first thing she saw.

_'If she ever woke up.'_

Professor Professor shook that thought out of his head.

She would wake up. She _had_ to.

He swam faster. The strip of land was a little bit away... he was almost ther-

Before Professor Professor knew it, a wave had washed him up on shore; the impact shoving sand into his face.

He gagged; spitting out sand. Yuck.

_'Stop lolly-gagging. Get to the hospital!'_

He straightened up and rushed off; the only thing on his mind was getting to the hospital.

XxX

Wheezing, Professor Professor burst into the hospital lobby.

"Where's Doctor Doctor's room?"

"Room 209; Second floor on the left," the receptionist said.

"Thank you."

When he was in the elevator, Professor Professor's nerves still hadn't calmed down.

"Come on. Come on," he begged the elevator. "Please..."

_**Ding.**_

The screen at the top of the elevator announced that they had reached the second floor...

The floor where Professor Professor's hopes would-or would not-be answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Aww...the ending of this chapter is sweet/cute-ish. :3**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 14:_

Professor Professor ran out of the elevator; his heart, once again, was at his throat.

_'I hope she's alright. I hope she's alive...'_

He nearly missed a collision with a nurse-who yelled at him to slow down, or she would kick him out-but he didn't care about that. Let them kick him out. He only cared about Doctor Doctor being alive.

The thought of her dying would be too much to bear; especially if he was the one who caused her death...

Something long dormant in him woke once more. A strange feeling...love...

He loved her. He had loved her all along and had only defined it as a simple crush...

Professor Professor burst through the door to Room 209...and nearly ran into Number Thirteen.

"Thirteen...is she... is she... alright?" he panted.

Thirteen avoided his gaze, "She's doing kind of bad, sir. She's still alive, but she's having trouble breathing..."

When Thirteen moved away, Professor Professor saw what he meant.

She had on a breathing tube and she was attached to a heart monitor...

He rushed toward her and collapsed on his knees beside her bed.

"Don't die, Susan please don't die," he whispered into her ears. "I brought you your glasses..."

Another voice spoke, but it was Thirteen.

"Sir? I'm going to leave now. I have to get back to the base and tell the others what happened."

Professor Professor nodded weakly, not once taking his eyes off of Doctor Doctor.

He realized then how exhausted he was. Oh well, he'd been planning on spending the night there anyway.

He kissed her, "I love you Susan..."

With that, Professor Professor lay down on the floor; his hand still clutching her glasses...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 15:_

When the first rays of sunlight entered the room, Doctor Doctor stirred.

Where _was_ she?

Something large and plastic was covering her mouth and nose, and something else was attached to her arm. But, the one thing that frightened her was that everything was blurry.

"Mgphgg!" she tried to scream but the sound was lost.

She couldn't move either.

_'Well this sucks.'_

The strange thing is, the last place she remembered being was in the water...she was dead. That had to be it; she had to be dead...

"Sir! She's up!" someone shouted.

_'What the-'_

"Are you sure?" a German voice asked.

_'Professor Professor? What is he doing here? Where__** is**__ here?'_

"Just look at her!"

"She is! Oh thank you, nurse!"

"For what?"

"Everything!"

"Alright then...I'll be back in a few minutes. Off to tell the doctor that she's up."

_'Nurse? Doctor? What?'_

"Susan! You're awake! You almost died! Here, I have your glasses..."

Something was slid onto her face; everything was clear now.

"Susan...you've been on oxygen for two days now."

_'Two days? And what does he mean by 'almost died'? I __**did **__die…didn't I?'_

Her face must have shown how confused she was because Professor Professor said, "Yes, you've been on oxygen, and yes you almost died. Let me tell you what happened after you jumped off the cliff..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 16:_

When Professor Professor finished, all Doctor Doctor could do was stare dumbfounded at him.

"Susan...I'm so-"

The doctor entered the room before he could finish.

"Now let's take this mask off, shall we? Seems like you don't need it anymore."

Doctor Doctor scowled. _'Of course I don't you twit! Just stop talking and get it off of my face!'_ She hated being talked to like she was a child.

"Susan..."

"What?" she snapped. Then-realizing she had spoken actual words instead of nonsense-she felt around her mouth in surprise.

The mask was gone...she must had so busy mentally cursing the doctor she hadn't realized it was off. Glancing to the side, she saw the doctor removing the heart monitor from her arm.

"Susan, I'm sorry for hanging up on you. Someone was coming and I didn't want to be in trouble for speaking with you. Please forgive me..."

She gave him what could only be described as a 'death glare'.

"But," he sighed, "I'll understand if you don't. Just remember-"

"Sir," the nurse cut him off, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. She needs to relax."

Professor Professor walked to the doorway, but, before he left the room, he turned and looked straight at Doctor Doctor.

"Susan, I love you," was all he said before turning around and walking out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Two more chapters to go! Oh, and the only time DD doesn't mind heights is when she's on a spider bike…or using her hair. She can't use her hair in this chapter because it's down.**

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 17:_

Doctor Doctor stared at the door. He loved her. He _loved _her and she had just snapped at him.

_'What did I do? He loves me! Well...he might not after what I've done... he probably hates me...'_

She had to get a hold of him. She needed to forgive him for what had happened...and for him to forgive her.

She had a plan. One that might be considered unwise, but a plan nevertheless. The only problem was that she had to wait until night to carry it out.

XxX

_**Click.**_

The nurse closed the door to Doctor Doctor's room the final time that day.

Doctor Doctor bolted upright out of bed and padded over to the window.

_'This is stupid Susan! You almost died and you're going to risk your neck again for a man whom you could've waited until morning to see?'_

Doctor Doctor shook her head. This couldn't wait until morning; she needed to speak to Professor Professor _now_.

She pushed open the window and looked down. The sight made Doctor Doctor extremely dizzy; she was never one for one for heights. Swallowing the lump that was rising in her throat, she slammed the window shut.

She did have to agree with herself that scaling the hospital building was a very stupid idea... what was she thinking? She was in love and only thinking about Professor Professor, that's what.

But there was a way she could sneak out safely... Doctor Doctor walked over to the far wall, picked up the phone, and started dialing.

The phone on the other end rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Number...?"

"Sixteen, ma'am."

"Number Sixteen, I need you to do a favor for me. Now, do exactly as I say..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 18:_

"It took you long enough," Doctor Doctor snapped as she yanked open the window.

"Sorry Ma'am. The others kept wanting to know where I was taking my spider bike at such an hour."

"Excuses, excuses! I don't care why you took your good old time getting here! Now help me up on the spider bike!"

"Yes Ma'am."

XxX

It felt wonderful, being outside again...

"Which house is it again, Ma'am?"

The question broke her out of her reverie.

"Professor Professor's house! I told you on the phone!"

Number Sixteen shifted uncomfortably, "I just wanted to make sure I heard right..."

"We went through this on the phone, Sixteen. I said Professor Professor's house, and what I say goes."

"Yes Ma'am."

The rest of the trip was in silence, and Doctor Doctor preferred it that way. She mentally ranted about how Number Sixteen questioned her. She didn't like it when people questioned her, including her Expendables…_especially_ her Expendables.

When Number Sixteen parked his spider bike, Doctor Doctor jumped off and ran toward the door without saying so much as a 'thank you.'

XxX

She was gasping for breath when she reached the door, but she didn't care. She only cared about seeing _him_, so instead of slumping into a heap on the ground, she pounded on the door.

No answer...what if he wasn't home? What if he was at the U.Z.Z. base?

Only one way to know for sure that he was home; she pounded harder.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Relief washed over Doctor Doctor. He was home!

_'But... what if he doesn't want to-'_

"Susan? What are you doing out here at such an hour? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Doctor Doctor blushed. She hadn't realized until then that the only thing she had on was a hospital gown.

"I had to see you..."

Professor Professor blinked. "Why would you want to see _me_?"

She looked down at her feet; feeling her face heat up more.

"Susan? Would you like to come inside to discuss this over some hot cocoa? I have a feeling this will take awhile."

Doctor Doctor could only nod.

What had she gotten herself into?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: TSS belongs to BBC.**

_Chapter 19:_

Doctor Doctor followed Professor Professor into the kitchen.

_'I should help make the hot cocoa...if I do, then maybe he won't be __**as**__ mad at me...'_

As if reading her mind, the German professor said, "Susan, you do not need to help me. I can handle making cocoa on my own. Go into the living room and sit down."

She shuffled back into the living room. Sighing, she sat down on the couch. She only wanted to help...some things on the mantel caught her eye. They were pictures of herself and Professor Professor when they were at the School for the Chronically Gifted.

Old memories were unearthed from her mind. The first day at the School for the Chronically Gifted, the day they were assigned as lab partners, the whole 'Toothbrush thing', Graduation, and every day in between.

Her memories were so vivid, that she felt like she was there; not in Professor Professor's living room.

"Susan?"

Doctor Doctor blinked. She had been so into her memories, that she didn't hear Professor Professor come in.

When he arrived at the couch, he handed one cup to her and took a careful sip of his cocoa.

"Would you like to tell me what this is all about?"

"It started when I was scheming..."

XxX

When she finished, she sat quietly as Professor Professor sipped his cocoa.

"I see..." he sat his empty mug on the table. Doctor Doctor looked at hers; none of it had been drunk. "But I still don't understand why you would sneak out of the hospital at night, just to see me."

"I told you, I needed to talk to you. I wanted to forgive you-which I've done-and to make sure you weren't mad at me."

"This couldn't wait until visiting hours tomorrow?"

"No..."

"And why couldn't it?"

"I wanted to ask for forgiveness...for snapping at you."

"Susan...I understood the reason why you snapped was because you were under stress. I already forgave you for that"

"You did? Forgave me, I mean?"

"Yes, Susan."

"Professor? As you left, you said 'Susan, I love you.' Do you really love me?"

He didn't answer.

"Profe-"

Doctor Doctor's eyes widened. He was kissing her. Professor Professor was _kissing_ her. After the shock wore off, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

She knew that by each second, her cocoa was growing colder and colder.

Ah, well, it could wait. For now, she was more than content kissing Professor Professor.


End file.
